Red String Of Fate
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: "The weirdest thing was though -it was overall weird that after his 'accident' suddenly a red string appeared- was that no one noticed it." After both Kurt and Blaine get hurt, a red string appears around their finger. Impossible to follow, and impossible to remove. Soulmate!Klaine, AU
1. Kurt's Story

**A/N hey guys, I'm (finally) back! I have written a thousand stories on my phone but I'm just too lazy to publish them ^^ And atm , im skyping with a friend and then Bam suddenly you update :D and Naya is retweeting everyone and im crying, you know, the usual. So, enjoy my new story, and don't forget to follow, favorite or review, because more chapters are on it's way :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I wouldn't be here, but I'd be filming the Klaine sex tape.**

Red String Of Fate chapter 1

•

Darkness was all he saw when he was pushed into yet another locker, hitting his head hard against the metal. "Fag!" He heard Dave Karofsky's voice yelling at him.

He was thrown even harder at the locker than usual, he didn't know why. He tried to open his eyes, but they were just too heavy. 'Don't fall asleep Kurt Hummel' he told himself. He had to stay awake, and call his dad. But it was too late, and he let the darkness take over.

•

"Mr Hummel!" "Kurt!" "Bro!" He heard around him, and he tried to open his eyes. Really slow, he opened them, closing them immediately at the bright lights, reflecting against the white walls. Wait? White walls? McKinley had lockers or sign up sheets against the walls, and his own room was decorated in Dior grey. Really stylish, obviously. Just like him. Kurt then realized what white walls meant, he was in the hospital.

He slowly opened his eyes again, only to look into his father's concerned eyes. Everything came flashing back, Karofsky, the painful slam against the locker and the darkness. "Dad, I'm okay." The countertenor whispered. He smiled lightly, and took his dad's hand. Then he noticed the red string around his finger. "Dad, what did they put around my finger?" He asked, and Burt looked confused. "What do you mean, Kurt? There isn't anything...Do I have to call a doctor?" Kurt's eyes widened, why didn't his dad see it? "No just leave it." He heard himself say. "It was probably just an imagination." He said, trying not to stare at the red string that seemed to go all the way out of the room.

The doctor came in. "It seems like you're fine, Mr Hummel, and you are allowed to leave. Just be careful, because next time it's possible that you break something." Kurt nodded, and also saw that the doctor was not staring at the string. Was this just his imagination? Was he going insane?

•

After arriving home, Kurt saw that the string was still around his finger, and he tried to pull it off. It didn't work. He grabbed a scissor from his desk, and tried to cut it, since it didn't look that strong. He tried to cut it, but it just didn't want to. He tried for 15 minutes and nothing happened. He fell down on his bed, sighing loudly. Looks like it wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. The weirdest thing was though -it was overall weird that after his 'accident' suddenly a red string appeared- was that no one noticed it. They didn't trip over it when it lay there, and it looked like they just walked trough it. Kurt still got bullied a lot, and shoved into lockers. Not as hard as he used to, since news had spread about him ending up in the hospital, but still painful enough for him to get tears in his eyes. Sometimes when he was on the verge of tears, the string would pull at him, and Kurt somehow felt a little better. Like he was protected by it. He had tried to follow it many times, but it just seemed to go on forever, and he gave up after half an hour of walking.

After being thrown harshly into another locker, while someone yelled a nice comment about his sexuality to him, he saw Mr Schue walking towards him. He helped him up and brought him to his office, which looked (and smelled) more like a janitor's closet. Guess the school really didn't have much money. "Are you okay, Kurt? Is there anything I can do?" He asked him, and Kurt raised his eyebrows at him as in to say 'are you serious? You just saw me being thrown into a locker and you ask if I'm okay?' "No," Kurt answered, while looking at his shoes. "This is my hill to climb alone." Mr Schue nodded, obviously not convinced. "Can I be honest? I think it's getting to you. Usually this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away." What do you expect me to do!? Kurt wanted to yell at him. I've been bullied my entire life, and I just have to let it slide off? But he remained calm. "Can I be honest with you?" Mr Schue nodded. "You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Boys versus girls? That doesn't challenge any of us." Kurt hasn't meant to say something about Glee, but now it was put, he knew it was true. The teacher glared at him, was that even allowed? "You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted?" Kurt sighed, this had nothing to do with it. Yes he wanted to be with his friends, but he was okay with it. "To answer your question, yes. I'm unhappy. And yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here." That was his final word, before walking out and closing the door, probably leaving a confused, and slightly mad teacher.

•

He was shocked when Mr Schue had changed the assignment, and he took all his imagination to make the performance more than perfect. Too bad the boys didn't agree with him. Just because he was gay, didn't mean he was a girl! That even the boys in Glee couldn't accept that, hurt him more than he'd have thought it would. "Uh, dude. Why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks' jell-o or visit the Garglers?"

Kurt's eyes widened at Puck's rude comment, and he took away his board with ideas. Fine. Then they just had to do it alone. "Fine." He said, before walking out, leaving stunned boys behind. He walked out the door, tears shimmering in his eyes. He looked at the red string that was, as always, around his finger. The only thing that'd never leave him, even if he wanted it to.

**A/N Hope you liked it, next chapter coming up soon :D yaaay! Follows favorites and reviews would be totally awesome and you'd get a naked darren tonight.. ;)**

**xxx**


	2. Blaine's Story

Red String Of Fate chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and follows and favorites and everything, I love you all! So sorry I was this late with updating, but I spent the whole week with Linde (LindeVWeerd) partying and it was so awesome! AAAANNNDD I met the Wanted yesterday! Sorry if there are any Directioners reading, but they are all incredibly sweet guys :) I also saw Dispicable Me 2 in the cinema, and Monsters University, yay! Anyway, enjoy the story, reviews keep me writing. (I'm halfway chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or Chris and Darren. I do own a T-Shirt & phone case signed by Siva from The Wanted :3**

•

Darkness was all he saw when the three boys were beating the living crap out of him, and he tried to open his eyes, but everything was hurting , and all he wanted to do was die right now. 'Don't fall asleep, Blaine Anderson' he told himself, but before he could even finish the sentence in his head, he let the darkness take over.

•

It had all started as a really nice evening, he and Jason were going together to the Sadie Hawkins dance, since they were the only out gay kids at their school. They didn't have feelings for each other, they weren't each other's type, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. They understood each other.

They got quite a few looks when they were dancing together, but they decided to ignore it, and continued their fun. They sang along to the songs, and drank (probably spiked) punch .

It was all fun, until they were waiting for Jason's dad to pick them up. "Hey faggots." They heard behind him, and they turned around. "What do you want?" Blaine growled at them, even though they were much bigger. "We want to teach you a lesson. Don't go around leaving your ugly fairy dust everywhere. We thought we should teach you fags a lesson." Blaine slowly walked backwards, but the boys stormed forward, and pushed him down. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Jason running away. They started kicking him, and Blaine cried out in pain. That was, until he felt nothing anymore.

•

He slowly opened his eyes, fluttering a few times against the light. The white walls hurt too. Ah white halls, he was in the hospital...again. "Blaine!" He heard a deep, angry voice call. He looked up, only to sigh when he saw his dad storming in. "What did you do this time?" "I didn't do anything dad! These guys beat me up!" Blaine yelled back, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Yeah well they had all the right to." His father said, before leaving the room, and Blaine, who was silently crying. It wasn't his fault that he was gay.

When he pulled his hands from his face, he noticed something around his finger. It was a red string. What was that doing there? Was this some new medicine kind of thing? He noticed it went all the way out the door, so he called for a nurse, who immediately came rushing in. "What's wrong, Blaine?" They were so used to him being in the hospital by now, that they just called him by his name. "What is this red string thing, Nancy? Is it a new system?" He asked her, and she looked at him, confused . "What red string thing Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine's eyes widened. Was he going insane? "Just leave it, I thought I saw something." He heard himself say. Nancy nodded, and left again, with a small wave. Blaine continued to stare at the red string, and he tried to pull it off. It didn't look that strong now, did it?

But no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go off. Guess he had to do it with a scissor. And hoping nobody would trip over it...that is, if anyone would be able to see it.

•

His dad had send him to Dalton. He didn't want his business friends to think that his son was not strong, and by sending him to Dalton Academy for boys, he did look smarter too. Blaine ran a hand trough his perfectly gelled hair, pulling on his jacket. At least his red string did look good with the colors. He had given up on trying to remove it when he realized it would never happen. What also never happened, was that someone saw it. No one had ever said, what's that around your finger? Or tripped over it. Blaine had tried to follow it, but he just couldn't.

Sometimes when he had nightmares about what happened, or his dad made a homophobic comment, the string would pull at him. Giving him Courage. He let his hand wand over it "thank you." He whispered at it, and then laughed at his own insaneness. "Blainers!" His best friend Wes ran in, holding his gavel close. "We have an impromptu performance in 15 minutes! We are singing Teenage Dream, so stop talking to your imaginary friend on your finger, and get your ass to the common room." He smirked when Blaine shot him a look, "Says the guy who sleeps with his gavel." He smiled at him, and shoved him out of the door to get ready.

He still had to re-gel his hair. Suddenly he felt his string pulling really hard, almost making him fall. He put gel in his hair, and the string kept pulling him, as if it wanted him to go somewhere. Blaine realized he was incredibly late, and ran out of his dorm, trying not to fall because his string kept pulling him.

**A/N Yaay hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was a little short, but don't worry, chapter 3 will be longer! I'm always really lazy with writing though, so some reviews would be lovely to keep me going. (and my friends on Twitter who stalk me until I write a new chapter ^^) **

**So, I don't really know what to do anymore with the story, so if anyone has an idea, I would love to hear it! **

**Much love,**

**Bente.**


	3. First Meeting

**A/N Hi (: Sorry I'm so late with updating, but I actually have an excuse this time! I went on a holiday to the best theme park in the Netherlands, for three days, wITHOUT WIFI.**

**Poor, poor me. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Klaine or any of this shit.**

Red String Of Fate chapter 3

Oh god, this school was huge, and he had no idea where to go. A few boys had given him looks, and Kurt soon realized that he stood out like a sore thumb. And also, his string kept pulling at him, which had never happened before. Usually, his string gave him a pull when he needed courage, but now it just kept pulling him, as in it was trying to show him something. But what? Somehow, he found himself walking down a staircase, boys rushing past them. What was happening? No school, not even a private school could make students that happy to go to their next class. He was about to ask someone, and risk being caught, when his string pulled at him, hard, and someone bumped into him.

After rushing out of his room, Blaine got a message from Wes, telling him to 'hurry the fuck up'. This said something, since Wes never cursed. He had heard it only a few times , once when his gavel was lost.

He hurried out of his dorm, trying to get trough the group of teenage boys surrounding him, on their way to HIS performance. He had finally managed to walk past them, and ran towards the grand staircase, having to pass even more teenage boys. his string was pulling him all the way. This also caused him to get some strange looks, since sometimes he had almost fallen. Now, walking down the staircase, his string suddenly pulled at him, like really hard.

He stumbled down the stairs, bumping into a boy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Blaine looked down, not daring to look the boy in the eye. He must look like a moron, randomly bumping into people. He felt himself blush in embarrassment, and slowly looked up.

"No, no don't worry it's..." Blaine's eyes shot up at the boy's voice. Never had he heard anything more perfect in his life, was he new? He would've remembered that voice. When he saw the boy, his breath caught in his throat. He was gorgeous. Simply beautiful. He had beautiful styled hair, long eyelashes and a pale skin. But not Edward Cullen pale. Beautiful pale was the only way to describe it. Blaine then realized the boy was looking down at their hands, which were incredibly close.

That was not the thing that made Blaine stumble down the stairs with wide eyes though. It was because of the red string that connected their two hands with each other.

Blue met hazel and all they could do was stare at the person who was somehow connected to them. Blaine was standing on the floor, looking at the boy on the stairs. Kurt was standing on the staircase, staring down at the boy on the floor. He was beautiful, with black gelled hair, trying to hide his curls, and adorable hazel eyes.

But that wasn't important now -maybe a little- because this boy was literally connected to him. "This, This isn't happening." Kurt whispered, breaking the awkward silence. "Blaine." The other boy said. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "It's my name. Blaine. I thought we better introduce before freaking out over this." Kurt smiled trough his fear, and shook the boys hand, walking down the stairs. "My name's Kurt." When their hands touched, and electric shock went trough Kurt's body, and he shivered in pleasure. Why was this happening? "W-What's happening?" He whispered, crossing his arms. "I don't know." The boy-Blaine- whispered back. "Listen, Kurt, we will figure this out. I have a performance now, for the Warblers. And I have a feeling you are not here to attend the school." He winked at him, and Kurt blushed "And then we'll go to my dorm to figure this all out, Kurt." Kurt nodded, and Blaine grinned, before pulling the boy trough the hallway, their hands still connected.

The performance, was simply put, amazing. Blaine had a beautiful voice and Kurt couldn't help but notice that the shorter boy kept looking at him during the performance. He smiled at him with just as much enthusiasm, and way too soon the performance was over and Blaine walked up to him. "Did you like it?" The shorter one asked, looking insecure but happy. Kurt nodded. "You have a breathtaking voice, Blaine!" Blaine smiled at that and they stared at each other just a little bit too long, only to look away shyly.

"Would-would you like to get some coffee?" Blaine blushed, and Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. "I would love to."

**A/N Sorry for the shortness, but this was nessecary. Next chapter will be our favorite boys finding out what exactly the string means, and a surprising side effect, which I think you'll enjoy ;) And also, I'm starting a new fanfic, yes bad me! But it's mermaid!klaine since I'm talking about H2O just add water with someone I just HAVE to write it! See you soon :3**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite or review. I love each and everyone who does! You're awesome.**

**Love, Bente**


	4. Sorry not a chapter

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a update. You probably think, ugh stop reading now, but please just read what I have to say! **

**I WILL continue the story, but I won't update for a while. I'm too depressed and heartbroken about Cory. If you don't know what I'm talking about then I'm sorry you have to find out trough a fanfiction by some crazy girl that Cory Allan Michael Monteith is dead. **

**I'm devestated, I don't eat, sleep or anything. All I do is cry and lay in bed. I wasn't even his biggest fan, and I feel miserable. I'm really sorry, but I will continue this story when I'm ready to write happy things again. Right now nothing seems happy. **

**If you want to talk to me about Cory you can pm me, I'd like to talk to someone. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**But I believe Cory is now an angel looking down on us and on his friends and family. **

**Rest In Peace, Cory.**

**I love you.**

**Sorry,**

**Bente.**


	5. Discoveries

**A/N Hey guys (: so personally I think this chapter is crap, I didn't have any inspiration, but I kept you waiting for way too long so here you go. (SPOILER ALERT) OMG KLAINE KISS IN 5X01 I WATCHED THE VIDEO LIKE 5 MILLION TIMES AND I STARE AT THE GIFS ALL THE TIME ASDFGHJKL. Yeah okay. I'm sorry for the wait! This is just a small filler chapter, and I know I said that this chapter would be a nice side effect, but the amazing side effect is next chapter, I promise! Also, I bought pink hair dye today woooo! Oh btw, I changed my Twitter name to twerklaine so if anyone wants to follow me, that'd be totally awesome! I follow back if you ask yay!**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or Google or Wikipedia. If I did I would be rich. But I do own an iPhone though :D**

Red String Of Fate chapter 4

Once they arrived at the Lima Bean, the boys ordered their coffee, and sat down. There was an awkward silence between them. "So.." Blaine said, looking away from Kurt's blue eyes and staring at his hands instead. "So?" Kurt asked, smiling softly. "So what is happening with us? Why do I get a string after I got beaten up and then it turns out that it's connected to a guy, who I'm immediately attracted to?" Blaine's voice raised at the end of his sentence and he looked apologetic at Kurt. "Sorry I'm just..I'm really confused, Kurt."

"It's okay." Kurt said. "So you think I'm attractive?" He smirked when Blaine blushed. "Yes" he mumbled, breaking their eye contact. "I think you're attractive yourself." Kurt said, trying to be be flirtatious, but he ended up blushing anyway. "But in all seriousness." He continued, and Blaine looked up again. "You-you got the string when you were beaten up?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and Kurt's heart almost broke at how sad the boy looked. He took Blaine's hand, which was laying on the table, in his hand, running his thumb over Blaine's, blushing slightly at the electricity he felt when their hands touched. "I was slammed into a locker, ended up in the hospital." While Blaine was still getting uses to Kurt's hand holding his, he smiled at how courageous this boy was, talking about what happened so easily.

"It's time for the best option." Kurt said, grabbing his iPhone. "Google." He grinned. Blaine laughed softly. Kurt opened Internet on his iPhone and started typing in the search bar, Red string.. immediately the words Red string of fate appeared, and Kurt clicked on it, while Blaine was looking at him with hopeful eyes and squeezed his hand. Kurt opened the Wikipedia, and started reading.

'The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the ankles of those that are to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎo (月下老, often abbreviated to "Yuèlǎo" [月老]), the old lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages.

The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates or a destined flame.'

Kurt gasped, a little too loud, making some people look at him, them. "Oh my god." He whispered, and Blaine tried to grab Kurt's phone with his free hand. "What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked, finally managing to get Kurt's phone and reading it himself, while the other boy was still sitting in shock. "Oh my god." Blaine whispered too, and he looked at Kurt who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Blaine, I..I need time to think about this." Kurt said, pulling his hand away from Blaine's. "I understand, Kurt. Just..call me, okay?" The other boy said, writing his number down on a napkin. "I will." Kurt smiled softly, and then stood up and left, Blaine following. Thankfully they came in different cars so Blaine didn't have to drive him home. That'd have been really awkward.

Kurt got into his car and sighed. What the fuck was happening to him. He started driving home, thinking about everything that had happened today. He had met a boy, a gorgeous boy, he must admit, who was somehow connected to him. And now, this boy was his soulmate, his destined lover? These things didn't happen in the world, and most certainly didn't happen to Kurt Hummel. He wanted to figure this out slowly, and not rush into things as much as his heart told him to. While thinking about this all, Kurt had arrived home safely, and immediately went to his room, completely ignoring his dad's 'hello' .

He fell on his bed and sighed, looking at the napkin with Blaine's number on it. Would it be stalkerish to call him already? A feeling crept up in his stomach, and this time not the butterflies he had felt when he saw Blaine for the first time. It felt like missing. Kurt closed his eyes, imagining Blaine. How could he miss him already? But god, he missed his eyes, his curls, his smile. His voice. He felt his string pull at his finger, and he opened his eyes. He had to call Blaine.

Taking his iPhone from his pocket, he opened the napkin and put the number in his contacts, barely resisting the urge to add a heart at the end of the boy's name. Then he pressed call.

"Hello?"

Kurt almost sighed in relief at hearing Blaine's voice, the feeling fading.

"Hi"

"Kurt! Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you think yet or do you need more time?"

"I..I thought about it, and I'm not quite ready for a relationship, but I would love to be friends."

"That's exactly what I wanted, Kurt."

There was silence for a moment, but not awkward at all.

"I miss you."

Shit, Kurt. You're so stupid. That so wasn't meant to come out.

"You too?" Blaine whispered.

"I got this feeling and I couldn't stop thinking about you and I just had to hear your voice."

"Same here, woah."

"But now it's gone, now that I'm talking to you. "

"So...how about we meet up tomorrow?"

Kurt chuckled. "I would love that."

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Kurt said softly before hanging and falling down on his bed with a happy sigh.

**A/N So I hope you liked it, please tell me in a review. (: Also, you should check out Gleek1997 her stories! Sophie is really talented and I love her very much. School starts for me this Monday ****soBS**** so I will try my best to find all the time in the world to update as much as possible. **

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Red String Of Fate chapter 5

.

**A/N Hey guys! Im so so sososososo sorry for leaving you for so long and that I only manage to get out this crappy chapter! I really need to update sooner. Well my life has been as boring as it has ever been, except school if fucking busy and I have a teacher who dresses like Blaine. My throat hurts like hell at the moment and that's about it.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**I REPEAT M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Iqbal tweeted me a few times though so I'm getting closer.**

His dad came into his room, "Kurt we have supper."

Kurt nodded, following his dad upstairs. Dinner was easy and comfortable, everyone making small conversations. The thing was though, they were eating spaghetti. And when Kurt accidentally slurped his spaghetti a little, he noticed the sound and everything suddenly went white. When he opened his eyes again, he was staring up at Blaine, who was looking back at him with dark eyes. Kurt himself felt just as horny, and only then noticed Blaine's cock in front of his mouth. He quickly put his mouth around it, sucking while Blaine let out a loud moan, throwing his head back. Kurt continued bobbing, and sucked at the head, tasting pre come. "God Kurt. I..I have to come." He felt Blaine's cock throb in his mouth, and he was preparing himself for the come when everything went white again and he got pulled back into reality. "Kurt?" His dad was looking at him with a curious amused look. "I have to use the bathroom." Kurt rushed out, running out of the room. When he could finally lock the door of the bathroom, he sighed, and immediately unbuttoned his pants. He sighed at the freedom of his obvious hard-on. It didn't take long before he came, whispering Blaine's name over and over against the palm of his hand. He kept his softening cock in his hand for a few seconds, and then sighed. What the fuck was happening.

Blaine's experience came later that night, when he was already asleep. Suddenly a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes appeared in his dreamless sleep, which wasn't so dreamless anymore. "Hey Blaine." Blaine swallowed at how seductive Kurt's voice sounded. "H-hi." He stuttered out. "Come on, let's celebrate." "Celebrate what?" Blaine asked, smiling smugly. "Us." Kurt whispered before pulling Blaine by his bow tie and into his house, which was empty.

They started making out immediately, all tongues and teeth. Kurt's hand then found his ass, and he pulled Blaine even closer. "Fuck me." Blaine moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation. "Oh I will." Kurt chuckled and grabbed some times out of a drawer. "I'm gonna tie you to my bad and fuck you raw." Blaine moaned even louder, and soon they were upstairs, and Blaine was laying on the bed, tied up. Kurt was kissing his whole body, and finally, finally reached his cock, when Blaine woke up and found that his bed was covered in cum. "Shit." He whispered. He grabbed his phone, and dialed Kurt's number, desperate to hear his voice.

It was 5 O'clock and Kurt had once again woke up from a dream, this one involved Blaine and him and a lot of Nutella.

He wanted to change the sheets, when his phone started buzzing on his nightstand. Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering who'd call him in the middle of the night. He adjusted his eyes to the light of his phone, and Blaine's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I think we really need to talk tomorrow."

"I definitely think so too."

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"Nothing, it's..it's nothing."

"Wait...you too?"

"Me too what, Blaine?"

"Did you have...dreams?"

Kurt's eyes shot open, he didn't even realized he had closed them. Guess hearing Blaine's voice had that effect of pleasure on him. There was no doubt in his mind what Blaine had meant with dreams.

"D-Dreams?"

"Yeah, god Kurt it was so hot, you were so...Shit, I mean..I'm so sorry, I know you wanted to start as just friend and know I totally screwed..."

"Blaine. It's okay. I had the..the dreams."

"Oh thank god."

"And I still want to be friends, work out what this relationship thing between us is."

"Me too, Kurt, me too."

"You were really hot though."

"KURT!"

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt hung up with a smile, and fell asleep, only a little sad when he didn't wake up with another hot dream. But it was also better for his sheets.

**A/N so well erm...sorry for ending with a phone call again, but I'm just sorta out of ideas...so if any of you guys have an idea, that'd be totally awesome! And if you want me to write the Klaine Nutella scene, I will be happy to do that if I get enough asks ;)**

**So, Review, favorite, follow, or just be awesome (those first three would be better though)**

**Much love,**

**Bente**


End file.
